fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Command Code List/@comment-39350270-20190504010548/@comment-15272142-20190505083400
@Lordfang: Thank you for your review. It's a pleasure hearing opinion from another Melt main. First, for Da Vinci CC. That CC IS designed to be used on Buster card as it would benefit her NP AND boost the damage for her last card from the chain. In this case, a Quick card. Now, you would implore that NPQQ may be better considering Skadi's support (which I also own). But we should not ignore that card distribution is solely based on RNG and Melt's other dominant card is Buster (well except where you'll be playing solo but this would contradict Skadi's presence in the team). So as an alternative for NPQQ, most of the time you'll be using BNPQ for the best potential damage while not ignoring the NP gain and stars. I've been using it for a while and she never failed to refund 50% NP bar with this, which is enough for me. I would also like to inform you that my Melt is more than NP1 so surely this option isn't a bad idea at all. Now, onto her Quick card. Yes you're correct I'm trying to get her Quick crits as much as possible since I'm mostly using her with Skadi. So we would like her Quick card to get as many stars as possible, no? In your approach you were trying to make stars ACTIVELY by making her use her Quick cards to produce the stars. But in my opinion, it's slow and not too effective. Why? Well, let's go back to card distribution. In your approach, after you use her Quick cards, sure you may have more stars after that, but she WON'T have her Quick card as you just used them earlier. The thing with a crit-team is, you need to have their needed cards AND enough crit-stars at the same time. Yes, you can also meet your quota using your method, but it'll take some luck and time. Not to forget that Melt's star weight is 100, more or less just twice the Casters' and BB's, the usual supports. In worst case where you don't meet the quota, the stars may just fly to your support. Now don't get me wrong, it's not a bad strategy, but it's too reliant on luck and I personally just like to play fast. And honestly, with today's CC list the best you can get with a star-gen up CC is 2-4 additional stars with Melt's Quick iirc. Yes, you can use 2030 to produce more stars as you go. But I've never used 2030 for Challenge Quest in like 6 months because of how the gimmicks are now lol. I'll be glad to hear more from you regarding this matter. :) tl;dr: 1. Da Vinci CC are meant to be used on Buster as it won't hinder her performance post-NP and it is Melt's second dominant card 2. I was just using the most effective and less RNG-reliant method imo to make her Quick cards get the stars. 3. Cards-and-stars-distributions.exe